


Spike's Submissive

by SamuelJames



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Willow submits to Spike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spike's Submissive

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Spike's Submissive  
> Pairing: Spike/Willow  
> Rating: NC-17/18+  
> Summary: The first time Willow submits to Spike.  
> Notes: Written for nekid_spike on LiveJournal where the prompt was Ties That Bind as part of the Harlot's Library challenge. Doesn't really fit in with canon but Willow is definitely over 18 here.  
> Kink: Dom/sub relationship  
> Disclaimer: Buffy The Vampire Slayer is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

The reality of submitting to Spike is slightly different from the fantasy. To be watched by him as she changes is nothing new but his gaze seems more focused, as if she's being evaluated. He's seen her naked countless times but this feels different. He'd asked for her limits, she'd agreed to his rules and they had discussed punishments. She'd chosen a safeword and knew that he wouldn't stop at no but would stop the instant she uttered that word.

Willow takes a deep breath and takes off her bra. She turns away from him slightly and picks up the underwear he had laid out for her. The pale green color is beautiful and the material so soft. It's beautiful in comparison to her everyday underwear.

"Don't be shy, love."

She turns to face him and can feel herself blushing.

"Just stand there for a minute, let me look at you."

Spike crosses the room and cups her breasts while leaning in to kiss her neck. He pinches one nipple and drags his thumb across the other. "You're beautiful Willow. Don't hide from me. Unless I hear the word baseball I expect to be obeyed. I get to look at your beautiful body, to touch, kiss, caress, spank, hurt and use. If I choose I can order you not to wear anything at all. Is that understood?"

Willow nods, not trusting herself to speak. His tone is so unlike it usually is.

"Get dressed, come through to the other room and kneel beside me. Do not speak unless you need to safeword or unless I ask you a question."

It's actually happening, just as she asked for. Perhaps it should have stayed a fantasy. Willow strokes the soft silk Spike chose for her. She owes it to herself to give this a try. Many times she's fantasised about him telling her what to do. She's lain in bed, pretending he's watching her touch herself and telling her when to move her hand faster or slower. She's pictured him telling her to spread her legs wider, to prove she deserves to be fucked. Fantasy Spike was stern but the reality of him might be too much. She finishes getting changed. There's no mirror for her to look in but bra pushes her breasts a little closer together giving her more cleavage and the panties feel so soft against her skin. Fighting the urge to cover herself she goes to Spike. He doesn't acknowledge her as she kneels beside him. When she bows her head he puts a finger under her chin and pushes it back up.

"Hold that position."

He walks behind her but she doesn't dare look. Quickly he's back at her side kneeling next to her. He shows her a collar. "This is a training collar. If we continue and decide to make this permanent I will buy you a collar."

He buckles it around her neck and slides his finger under it.

"Good, not too tight. Every time you come her from now on you put this on straight away. Even if we aren't going to play I want you to wear it."

He stands and walks around her, his fingers brush her shoulder and he pushes her knee with his boot.

"Knees further apart."

Willow obeys quickly. He steps between her knees, almost pressing his crotch against her face. He unzips his jeans and takes a step back. He opens the button and frees his cock. Willow leans slightly forward.

"First mistake. You were never told to move."

He strokes his cock a few times and reaches out to touch her hair. "Pale green suits you, you look so pretty. I was going to let you suck me but you jumped the gun. Don't anticipate or initiate. Listen for specific commands."

Willow watches him jerking off, wonders if there will be a punishment. He's gorgeous, knows it too. He pushes his jeans down a little further. Only Spike could look graceful with his jeans bunched around his thighs. He pushes up his t-shirt and pinches his nipple.

"I could come on your new underwear, stain that silk. I'm real close now, just from looking at you. Take the leash from behind you and clip it to your collar."

Willow turns and sees the leash. She fumbles with the catch but attaches it to the metal loop on her collar.

"Give me the other end."

Willow holds it out for him and he pulls it, making her kneel up. He wraps the leash around his hand and steps in close.

"Open your mouth, sweetie."

A few moments later he comes and gets most of it in her mouth. She licks her lips and wipes her mouth.

"Good girl. Stand up. Your pretty bra is as good as new." He slides his hand between her legs. "Can't say the same about those panties. Did you get turned on watching me?"

"Yes, Spike."

He pushes her panties aside. "So wet for me. I bet you'd love to come." He moves his fingers, presses against her clit and then takes his hand away. "Lick my fingers clean.'

She's blushing again, she knows it but she obeys and licks his fingers.

"Patience is something you'll need to learn. I get to decide if and when you come. That's the agreement. I know this is day one but infractions must be punished."

She wonders if he'll spank her. He's done it a few times before but a punishment spanking wouldn't feel as good.

"Wait here."

Oh no, he's probably gone to get a paddle or cane or something. Maybe she is in over her head. Spike returns with a legal pad and a pen. She wants to ask but that would be breaking another rule.

"Sit on the bed. You remember what rule you broke?"

"Yes, Spike."

"I want two full pages on why rules are important, the necessity of good communication between Dominant and submissive partners and why you deserved this punishment." He puts one of his shirts on the bed. "You may put this on if you're too cold."

Willow begins writing, she was always a good student, but finds it difficult. She puts on his shirt, crosses out what she's done and starts again. The first page is done with a bit of effort but the second, that calls on her to address the specifics of their relationship, that takes almost an hour. By the time she's done she feels like she's really disappointed Spike. He trusts her to listen to him and Willow knows this type of relationship can't work without two-way trust. Her final paragraph is an apology and a promise to do better. This day hasn't been at all what she expected but she trusts his judgement.

"Thank you, Willow. I'll read it later."

Spike pulls her into his lap and wraps his arms around her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. A little... not down exactly. I guess I thought it'd be different. I kind of want everything now but I know I have to be patient."

"You've been so good apart from a tiny slip-up. Strip for me."

Willow stands and takes off her underwear. She shivers. Spike's a blur of movement as he strips and sits back in the chair. He crooks his finger and Willow straddles his lap. He kisses her and pulls her tight against him. He grabs a fistful of hair and pulls her head back so he can kiss her neck. He runs his tongue along the top of her collar and slides his hand between them scraping her nipple with his nail. She squirms on his lap and he laughs. Spike grips her hips and lifts her up a little. He slides her down onto his cock. "Move for me, love."

Willow raises herself up and then back down. He rests his hand on her back as she moves again. He thrusts up to meet her downward movement and then reaches out to touch her clit. It feels good, his fingers moving quickly but then he stops and thrusts up harder and harder. He groans as he comes. He turns them quickly, drops her on the chair and falls to his knees in front of her. Holding her open with his fingers he presses his tongue to her clit and then circles it. He's always good at this, varying movement and pressure. Spike pulls her forward a little and hooks one of her legs over his shoulder. He pushes two fingers inside her and teases her clit with his thumb. He smiles up at her. His fingers move so quickly that it's just on the right side of painful and then he licks her again, over and over. She bites her lip to avoid calling his name but whimpers as he teases her. She's so close now, just a bit more and yes.

"Well fucked is a pretty look for you." Spike kisses her and unclips the leash. "Keep the collar on till you're leaving."

Willow sighs happily when Spike picks her up and carries her to the bed. He gets in beside her and holds her close.

"You did well. You'll be properly trained in no time." He kisses her forehead and gives her permission to speak.

"Thank you for today, for the collar. I'll work so hard to earn a permanent one."

"Glad to hear it, love."


End file.
